Pokemon Extreme Travels
by thebestoftherest
Summary: Ash and his friends from Kalos met up with his old traveling buddy, in a town where human are disappearing and several odd power Pokemon are appearing, and some of Ash old friends have strange experience as...Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon extreme quest:**

**I don't own Pokémon If I did Ash would've won the Hoenn league, and May and Max would be the main focus then Max's.**

**I'm going to try to get this story started; I know have four other stories so I will write this story and focus on finishing off The return of Ahsoka, then the other stories… Batwoman beyond is on hiatus, sorry fan base, I get to it eventually.**

**Figure I were finish the first chapter of this new story for the new year.**

**Does anybody think Serena should be trying to get all the Kalos gym badges alone side with Ash give her some goal, this is why Dawn and May are my favorite of Ash company.**

**3****rd**** person POV:**

Ash was having a break between the Courmaline city Gym, and the Lumiose city gym. He was in a town call Azul town. All six regions professors were there, and because of that the normally quiet town was at a busy place.

He was traveling with Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, taking a break enjoying the scenery. Ash was watching the Pokémon when a bike ran into him, both the bike and Ash fell no harm done other than a few tiny scars and bruises. "Are you O.K.?" The female said.

Ash said, "It Ok…Misty?" Ash said.

"Ash is that you?" The red hair tom boy asked.

"Yeah I haven't seen you in years, how are you doing." Ash said.

"Good; who are new friends Ash?" Misty asked.

"Oh this is Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie." Ash said pointing to each of his friends.

"Well Tracey and I are helping professor Oak with other region Pokémon were on a look out for alt color Pokémon and why they exist in both our and different regions." She then point to him draw a little girl Minun and Plusle.

Tracey finishes his drawing, and says hi, and got the introductions out of the way.

"Hey Ash if you don't mind maybe we can spend the day together, catch up on old times." Misty asks.

"Sure thing Misty, that OK with you guys right?" He said asking his current gang if she could.

"Sure thing Ash it could be fun." Clemont said.

"The more the merrier." Bonnie said.

Serena slowly said, "I don't mind."

"So Ash wants to go the local Pokémon training area?" Misty asked.

"Sure, maybe Serena and Clemont can do a double battle against us, hey Tracey mind being the referee?" Ash asked.

The artist then said, "Sure think Ash."

"Kanto vs. Kalos double battle, that's sound like fun." Misty said.

"So I'm going to use Pikachu a Kanto Pokémon, which Pokémon are you going to use Misty?" Ash asked.

"I think I am going to used Seadra." Misty said.

"Wow did you evolve Horsea?" Ash asked, Misty nod yes.

Clemont got one of his Poké Ball out ready for the battle, Serena got out her Poké Ball containing Fennekin.

They enter the training area, Ash and Misty enter one side of the battlefield and Clemont and Serena are at the other end, Bonnie watch on the side lines, and Tracey stood in the referee spot.

Ash send Pikachu out, and Misty sent out Seadra, while Clemont sent out Chespin, and Serena sent out Fennekin. (Yeah I'm making their moves up.)

"We're going to let you each make the first move." Clemont said.

"Misty, ladies first" Ash said.

"OK, Seadra Hydro pumps on Chespin." Misty said, not wanting to overpower the weaker fire type.

"Chespin dodge." Clemont said.

He dodges it, and the blow hit the ground.

"Pikachu thunder shock on Fennekin." Ash said.

"Fennekin dodge." The fire vixen try but didn't get out in time.

"Fennekin are you OK." Serena said, the fire Pokémon said it name to prove it is OK. "Awesome Fennekin use Flame charge."

Ash then said, "Pikachu dodge and use Iron tail."

"Chespin Leech Seed on Seadra." Clemont said.

"Come on big brother, win this." Bonnie said.

Misty then said, "Seadra quick use smokescreen." In a blink of the eye the entire fill the entire training field, blinding the Kalos trainers.

"Pikachu use Quick attack on Chespin." Ash said.

"Chespin take it then tacked Pikachu." The Kalos gym leader said.

The Grass hedgehog did as his trainer told him to, after the attack Pikachu was stun.

"Pikachu get out of the smoke screen." Ash yelled.

Clemont said, "Chespin follow Pikachu out of the smoke screen,"

"Fennekin try to get out of the smog and then use tackle on Pikachu." The female Kalos trainer said to her fire vixen.

The smoke screen finally clear, Chespin was facing Seadra while Pikachu and Fennekin were staring each other down.

"Pikachu used _Electro Ball." Ash said._

_Fennekin created a beam of pink energy blow Pikachu across the screen._

_Clemont then said, "Fennekin just used Psyshock."*_

"Wow another move for Fennekin, this will help in our adventure." She said.

"Pikachu buddy are you alright." Ash asked, Pikachu said his name, ready to continue this battle.

"Come on big brother." Bonnie said.

Clemont blush slightly embarrasses, he decided to ignore her and focus on the battle, "Serena let's focus on Pikachu since Fire isn't weak against it, and then it's team up on Seadra."

"OK, Fennekin use _Psyshock on Pikachu." The honey hair trainer said to her Pokémon._

"Pikachu dodge and use…" Ash was interrupted when Clemont order Chespin to use bullet seed on Pikachu.

Misty then said, "Seadra quick use ice beam on Chespin."

Serena then said, "Fennekin use Psybeam on Pikachu."

Ash then said, "Used Electro ball on Fennekin."

"Chespin used Bullet seed on Seadra." Clemont said.

A big black smoke appear, Bonnie had her fingers cross for her brother.

**To be continued.**

**I know her Fennekin shouldn't be at that level but I'm needed to get it some powerful moves.**

**Next time: Even more of Ashes old friends return and a certain female Kalos trainer is not only fascinated but scare by how many female companions Ash had in the past.**


	2. Chapter 2, Pokemon old friends join up

**Pokémon extreme quest part 2:**

**I don't own Pokémon If I did Ash would've won the Hoenn league, and May and Max would be the main focus then Max's.**

**I'm going to try to get this story started; I know have four other stories so I will write this story and focus on finishing off The return of Ahsoka, then the other stories… Batwoman beyond is on hiatus, sorry fan base, I get to it eventually.**

**Figure I was finishing the first chapter of this new story for the New Year.**

**Does anybody think Serena should be trying to get all the Kalos gym badges alone side with Ash give her some goal; this is why Dawn and May are my favorite of Ash companion.**

**I got a beta call Kris Love for some of this; I need a beta someone that good at grammar, tenses, and have plenty of time.**

**PS Ash 14 here.**

**Sorry will get to Ahsoka eventually get back to it.**

**Reviews:**

**Farla****chapter 1 . Jan 2 **

**Your title is misspelled.**

Dialogue is written as "Hello," he said or "Hello!" he said, never "Hello." He said or "Hello." he said or "Hello," He said or "Hello" he said. The only exception to this is if the next sentence doesn't contain a speech verb, in which case it's written as "Hello." He grinned, never "Hello," he grinned or "Hello," He grinned. Note that something isn't a speech verb just because it's a sound you make with your mouth, so generally stuff like laughed or giggled is in the second category. Furthermore, if you're breaking up two complete sentences it's "Hi," he said. "This is it." not "Hi," he said, "this is it." or "Hi," he said "this is it." And if you're breaking up a sentence in the middle, it's "Hi. This," he said, "is it." If there's no speech verb in the break, you use a dash, like "Hi. This - " He looked around. "- is it."  
Don't refer to women as "females".  
It's okay, four letters.  
You wouldn't capitalize animal or mouse or dragon, so you shouldn't capitalize words like pokemon or pikachu or charizard. The only time you should capitalize it is if you're using it as the pokemon's name, ie, Ash's pikachu is called Pikachu. This is because you only capitalize when it's a proper noun, which are the names of places or things. Similar reasoning should be applied to any other words you're thinking of capitalizing, like telephone or trainer. Or professor.

**I know it was bad I got wanted to have a story done for the New Year. Pokémon and Pikachu are brand name so capitalize not only that, I try to decrease the amount I used Female. I just need to use the word 'female' to describe the characters in battles, I try to decrease it. Thanks for the commas and period help I'll try.**

**3****rd**** Person POV:**

"Seadra, use ice beam on Chespin!" Misty ordered.

Serena then said, "Fennekin, use Psybeam on Pikachu."

Ash then said, "Use Electro ball on Fennekin."

"Chespin used Bullet seed on Seadra." Clemont said.

Big black smoke appeared; Bonnie had her fingers crossed for her brother. All four Pokémon's were knocked out, with their eyes swirling.

Ash looked at the Kalos trainer. Then Misty asked the electric rodent, "Pikachu are you OK?" Pikachu got up slightly smiling.

The other Pokémon got up, just with a little limp. "I think the Pokémon should go to the Pokémon Center," Misty suggested returning the dragon of the sea to the Pokéball.

"Yeah, good idea, Misty," Serena agreed, before having the blazing fox return back to its Pokéball via red laser.

"They all deserve a little rest," Ash said as he picked up Pikachu before the others put their Pokémon in their Poké balls.

The way to the Pokémon Center, where they saw Brock flirting with Nurse Joy claiming his love for her, right before Croagunk used poison jab on him and at once he fell down after the purple energy fist hit his gut. When second soon as he fell to the floor a boy that appear to be Max grabbed his ear dragging him off somewhere.*

Max came back then saw Ash, "Ash! How have you been?" The Oxford Blue hair boy asked, before hugging his friend.

"Max, I haven't seen you in since that mirage Pokémon scare." The water gym leader said.

"Misty and Ash, wow a little reunion, who your new friends?" Max asked, smiling at he get to see his old friends.

"This is Serena, Clemont, and Clemont's little sister Bonnie." Misty said. "They're traveling with Ash across Kalos."

"Really I'm here with May, and Molly, we are going to do a journey across _Sinnoh. I recently defeat _Maylene and got theCobal Badge, since both the Pastoria city and Hearthome City gym are having major problems, that and because of a glitch with the Pokémon transport system mean the Sinnoh and a few other regions Pokémon League are temporary down, because of that I decided to take this little vacation for a week." Max said, remembering using Ralts to defeat Maylene's Lucario, and having her evolve into Kirlia.

"Wow that's awesome. Wait a minute Molly? Molly Hale?" Ash asked.

"Yup, I remind her saying something about you saving her from the Unown." Max said, Molly talk about how Ash saved her a lot.

"I did, even though she wasn't in any danger per say, but she was mentally unstable." Ash said he would you like know how they met.

"Wow, want to…Oh boy." Max said, seeing Brock up and flirting, Croagunk poison jab Brock again, before Misty and Croagunk carry him away to who know where, before Ludicolo got out of it Pokéball and was dancing by twirling Max in the air.

Brock sends the Water Grass type Pokémon back to his Pokéball.

Brock fell suddenly, to his knees. Serena looks at him, and said, "Are you OK…Uh what your name?"

"It's Brock, and yeah." I'm fine he said weakly still be affect by the poison Jab.

Max then said still worry about his old friend, "Brock what is wrong."

"It's just a couple years of flirting and poison jabs really get to a person." Brock said, struggling to get up.

Ash and Max grabbed the older boy by his arms as he continued to try and stand upright. "Brock, why don't you do something about that Croagunk?" Ash commented as Brock finally got to his feet.

Brock then said, "I don't have the heart to release him or trade him to someone I don't trust."

Max then said to his old friend, "I got an idea, why don't you trade him to me."

"I wouldn't mind, but are there any Pokémon you wouldn't mind trading with me." The rock gym leader said.

"There is one Pokémon that I wouldn't mind trading he can't learn any attacks." Max said. "And maybe you can find out what is wrong with it, you wanted to be a Pokémon doctor."

Brock then said, "Ok can let's see it, and it could help me out."

Max tosses a Pokéball, and a Rhyhorn appeared roaring its name. The rock type Pokémon growled startling a couple of rookie Pokémon trainers in the background.

"Ok I guess we are going to trade before you guys heal your Pokémon." Max said.

"OK, Max, hey maybe you and I can battle later."' Ash said.

Brock then put Croagunk back in his Pokéball, as did Max towards his Rhyhorn.

Before the others heal their Pokémon, both Brock and Max look at their Pokémon Pokéball before putting them in the trading machine.

The Pokéball enter the Pokémon trading machine, both of the Pokémon silhouette appear on the screen overlapping each other, and both exit through the side the other originally came into from.

Max grabbed the Pokéball and threw it in the air, and with red light out came Croagunk, saying his name as a battle cry.

Brock did the same and got Rhyhorn, roaring his name. He smiles at the new rock type and friend.

"Hey Molly want to battle Croagunk." Max said. Croagunk was looking at his new trainer blankly.

"Sure, I think Cyndaquil could use the practice on a few moves." Blonde trainer said.

**List of Pokémon:**

**Ash Pokémon:**

Pikachu

Froakie

Fletchling

**Serena Pokémon:**

Fennekin

Espurr

**Misty Pokémon:**

_Marill_

Seadra

Starmie

Psyduck

Corsola

Politoed

**Brock Pokémon:**

Ludicolo

Sudowoodo

Croagunk (traded for)

Rhyhorn

Marshtomp

Chansey

Steelix

**Max Pokémon:**

'An baby' Deoxys

Treecko

Slakoth

Rhyhorn (traded for)

Croagunk

Kirlia

**Molly Pokémon:**

Cyndaquil

Phanpy

Mantine

Teddiursa

Flaaffy

Kingdra

**May Pokémon:**

Snorlax

Beautifly

Venusaur

Blastoise

Glaceon

Blaziken

**To be continued.**

***I'm not even going to pretend I know where Max, Croagunk, Misty, Pikachu and Piplup take Brock.**

**Next chapter a couple more of Ash old friends, and some people goes missing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokémon extreme quest part 3:**

* * *

**I don't own Pokémon If I did Ash would've won the Hoenn league, and May and Max would be the main focus then Max's.**

**I decided to put some of the Pokémon ability and moves I'll add more lately.**

**I'm going to try to get this story started; I know have four other stories so I will write this story and focus on finishing off The return of Ahsoka, then the other stories… Batwoman beyond is on hiatus, sorry fan base, I get to it eventually.**

**Figure I was finishing the first chapter of this new story for the New Year.**

**Does anybody think Serena should be trying to get all the Kalos gym badges alone side with Ash give her some goal; this is why Dawn and May are my favorite of Ash companion.**

**This is a short story while I describe the characters and their Pokémon.**

**I choose Molly because she awesome and the 3****rd**** movie is the best.**

**Got help from **

**PS Ash 14 here.**

**Ash and his friends from Kalos met up with his old traveling buddy, in a town where human are disappearing and several odd powers Pokémon are appearing, and some of Ash old friends have strange experience as...Pokémon.**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Swift4Sweeper ****chapter 2 . 22h ago **

**This looks very promising. Keep up the good work!**

**Thank you Swift4Sweeper, can do, glad to see a review form another Pokémon fan.**

* * *

**Ash outfit: a blue and white shirt, red shoes, and blue grey pants.**

**Max's outfit: a hat matching Ash old one but with red where the white was, and blue where red was on Ash's, wearing his green T shirt, and an outer shirt, with red lines across the selves, and larger version of his shorts and shoes.**

**May outfit: red t-shirt with a dark blue circle around her neck, dark blue bike shorts, white skirt, red and yellow sneakers, a red bandanna with a white Poké Ball print, a yellow waist pack, and dark-blue and white gloves.**

**Brock: He wears a vest again, but the colors are reversed. Instead of a green vest and an orange shirt, he wears an orange vest (which also consists of gray) and a green shirt.**

**Serena: main outfit consists of a black tank-top with a white collar, a red skirt, a dark pink hat with a black bow, black long socks, and black shoes.**

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_Max grabbed the Pokéball and threw it in the air, and with red light out came Croagunk, saying his name as a battle cry. _

_Brock did the same and got Rhyhorn, roaring his name. He smiles at the new rock type and friend._

"_Hey Molly want to battle Croagunk." Max said. Croagunk was looking at his new trainer blankly._

"_Sure, I think Cyndaquil could use the practice on a few moves." __Blonde trainer__ said._

* * *

**Battlefield:**

Ash wanted to see what kind of trainer Max had become. Max took one of the sides of the battlefield, while Molly took the other side.

Molly did a little spin having her skirt swirl with her, before throwing out her Pokéball revealing a Cyndaquil.

Max threw out a Pokéball let his new Croagunk out.

The Pokémon made their battle cry, both with determination matching their master's eyes. *

"Want to make the first move." Molly said.

"It's ladies first Molly." The Hoenn trainer said.

"Ok, Pyro used Smokescreen." The blonde hair girl said; while the burning mouse made block smoke appear.

"Croagunk used Poison string." Max said; and the blue frog open his mouth and pinkish purple spikes appear out of it heading the direction of Pyro.

Most of the spikes miss but a couple made directs hits at the Cyndaquil, poisoning the girl Pokémon.

The Cyndaquil took damage by the poisoning.

"Pyro use swift." Molly said this stun and slightly damages the poison frog. "Again use swift."

Max used a device on his glasses to study Croagunk, before commanding an attack, "Use Protect."

The ball the energy surrounds the frog, protecting it from the stars of energy.

"Cyndaquil Flame Wheel." The Johto girl said.

"Dodge it and then used Poison Jab." Max said, the frog manage to get out of the way and manage to jabbed the cooling skin of the opponent Pokémon.

The Cyndaquil was damage by the poison.

"Cyndaquil used Swift." Molly said.

"Take it and use Brick Break." Max said, once the yellow stars of energy left the fire mouse mouth, the blue frog use his white fist used against the Cyndaquil.

"Not bad Max." Molly said, smiling when she saw May in the background. "But we both know that I am the better trainer of the tow of us." Molly said.

"You think I am a gym leader son, heck I even battle for my father and I won every time." Max said with pride in his voice.

"I fought with the legendary Pokémon Entei to take out an army of Unown." Molly said.

While they were talking, Pyro was poison again.

"Croagunk used Poison string again." Max said, watching the purple spikes appear from the frog Pokémon mouth.

"Dodge and use Swift." Molly said, as her Pyro finally had the poison wear out.

Croagunk was knocked back a few feet when most of the stars that came from fire shrew.

"Now use swift again." Molly said, hoping it would damage the poisonous frog.

"Quick used Protect Croagunk." Max said, a force field appear around the blue frog deflect the stars to the ground.

"Now use brick break." Max said. Once the poison frog use his fist to knock the fire Pokémon out cold. Pyro eyes were swirls.

Both of their trainers put them in their Pokéball.

"Good job Max." May said happy for her little brother.

Max's turned around and smile at his sister, as she hug him. She manages to get him to blush.

"Let's go get something to eat Max's." Molly said.

"Sure Molly, I know a place." Max's said.

They went to the shop Max's talk about where there were 3 some familiar faces in charge of the food.

"Hey Max's how do you know about this restaurant?" Ash said, while Molly was holding Pyro and putting some super potion to spread on her Pokémon skin.

"We'll Ash; Molly, May, and I were traveling where we found a few boys all in nets we free them and their Pokémon." Max's said.

"Really; Max how nice of them to tell you that they have a restaurant." Ash said.

"Yeah one of them mentions they knew you." Max said entering the restaurant.

"Really, who is it Max?" Ash said.

"I can't remember, he said he travels with you." Max said.

"There he is." Molly said point at one of the waiter.

* * *

**List of Pokémon:**

**Ash Pokémon:**

Pikachu

Froakie

Fletchling

**Serena Pokémon:**

Fennekin

Espurr

**Misty Pokémon:**

_Marill_

Seadra

Starmie

Psyduck

Corsola

Politoed

**Brock Pokémon:**

Ludicolo

Sudowoodo

Rhyhorn

Marshtomp

Chansey

Steelix

**Max Pokémon:**

'An baby' Deoxys

**Ability: ****Pressure**

Treecko

Slakoth

Ability: Truant

**Moves: Shadow Ball, hidden power, blizzard, tackle.**

Croagunk

Ability: Anticipation

**Poison jab, Poison string, Brick break, Protect.**

Kirlia

**Molly Pokémon:**

Cyndaquil:

**Ability: Blaze**

**Moves: ****Smokescreen, Flame Wheel, Quick Attack, Swift.**

Phanpy

Mantine

Teddiursa

Flaaffy

Kingdra

**May Pokémon:**

Snorlax:

**Ability: thick fat.**

**Moves: Metronome, focus punch, solar beam, rollout.**

Beautifly

**Ability: Swarm**

**Moves: Sliver Wind, Morning Sun, Psychic, Aerial Ace.**

Venusaur

**Ability: Overgrow**

**Moves: Vine Whip, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Petal Dance.**

Blastoise:

**Ability: ****Torrent**

**Moves: ****Aqua Tail****, ****Ice Beam, Rapid Spin, hydro pump.**

Glaceon:

**Ability: ****Snow Cloak.**

**Moves: Shadow Ball, ****Ice Shard, Secret Power, Mirror Coat.**

Blaziken

**Ability: Blaze**

**Moves: Fire Spin, Sky Uppercut, Overheat, Blaze Kick.**

* * *

**To be continued…**

***I believe that Pokémon names come from their battle cry.**


End file.
